Rick-077
, |birth=3 June 2511 |death= |gender=Male |height=224cm (7'4") (without armor) 234cm (7'8") (in armor) |mass=179 kg (395 lb) |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |spartantag=077 |service= |branch= |group= : |rank= |specialty=Team Leader, Close Quarters Combat |weapons= }} just stand still and let me kill you? 're going to die anyway!}} Richard "Rick"-077 (born Richard Sanders; June 3, 2511) is one of the last surviving super soldiers. He became the leader of the Platinum Team in early 2552 following the death of Anne-003. During the , while Rick defended , shrapnel from a Rick tossed caused one of the generator's coolant tank to leak. The room where the coolant was leaking became sealed off from the outside, trapping Rick and a within, cryonically freezing the two, until terraformers found them in 2556. The sangheili was returned to after being medically treated, and Rick returned to the Platinum Team. Biography Early Childhood Rick was kidnapped and conscripted into the SPARTAN-II Program at the age of 6 by . He was trained on by and and placed into the . While Rick tried to make friends during the training, his ego prevented it. His only friend for several years was Dom-094. In the year 2525, he underwent and survived severe augmentation procedures that enhanced his physical capabilities. Following the augmentation procedures, Rick and Dom were pulled out of the Green Team and placed into the newly-formed Platinum Team. Due to the tolerant nature of the other two Platinum Team members, Annie and Sam, Rick was able to become close to them. Human-Covenant War Battle of Liber The Platinum Team, led by Annie-003, was deployed on Liber, an outer colony, to defend the latter from a relatively small Covenant force. By the time the SPARTANs reached the planet, nearly a quarter of the colony had already been massacred. The SPARTANs first searched through the destroyed towns for potential survivors, but only Dom was able to find one: a young girl named Teresa Almonte. Once the civilian was safely escorted to an arrived , the SPARTANs swept into the larger cities, effectively driving back the Covenant with their teamwork, changing the tides of the ground battle. Meanwhile in orbit, the UNSC fleet of Liber destroyed the entire Covenant invasion, but at the cost of twenty-three out of thirty-two ships. After the battle, Rick and the other members of the Platinum Team were divided, rarely seeing each other again for the next twenty-six years. Harvest Campaign in their underwear.|Rick-077 to the concerned Dom-094}} Attack on Boralis A that was recently recovered from the Covenant before the latter could access its contents, and was taken by a Paris-class frigate to a top-secret installation on the planet Boralis. The frigate was pursued by a single Covenant corvette. As only were being deployed to the installation to retake the navigation core, a company of was not enough to hold off the enemies. Rick and Dom were the closest SPARTANs to Boralis and were sent to assist in defending the core. This would be Rick's first battle in the new . Before the SPARTANs joined the battle, the Covenant forces deployed an to prevent the UNSC from bringing in reinforcements by dropship. Being overconfident now that he has energy shields, Rick charged into a group of five elites, sustaining damage from multiple before being knocked unconscious by the forestock of a . When the five elites were killed, Rick received temporary medical treatment, and returned to battle several minutes later. Rick was able to destroy the anti-aircraft gun, but traded blows with an elite, being once again pummeled to near-death. The frigate and a squadron of eventually destroyed the corvette in space, putting a halt on Covenant ground reinforcements. Dom was able to finish off the last two Sangheili, allowing the core's contents to be purged. Rick's unconscious body was placed in a and remained frozen until certified medical staff was available. The Contumacy Battle of Gliese 581 on board the Unwavering Conviction}} Multiple ships escaped from a Covenant armada to the Gliese 581 system, containing the colonies Zarmina and Faunus. Predicting a Covenant attack, the colony's naval forces mobilized, and the Platinum Team members were called to defend, being placed in pairs on different . A Covenant armada of forty warships arrived as anticipated, and began unleashing infantry to board the platforms and other UNSC ships. Eventually, the SPARTANs left their respective stations. Against the , Annie-003, Rick-077, and Sam-015 piloted while Dom-094 piloted a YSS-774 Spatha, before landing on the planet's surface to drive away Covenant ground forces. On the ground, the SPARTAN-IIs were joined by Ryan-A022. During the battle, had intercepted a Covenant transmission regarding an artifact called the Contumacy. The Covenant themselves knew little of the relic, but it required three key pieces to unlock. A map on the locations of all three pieces along with the artifact itself were within an underground Forerunner structure on the planet. , and Sam-015 fight through the Zarmina complex.]]Being the closest to the location, Rick-077, Dom-094, and Sam-015 were sent to the structure while Annie-003 and Ryan-A022 continued to defend the planet from the Covenant. In the struggle against within the complex, the SPARTANs obtained the map first, and Dom-094 volunteered to carry it. The other two SPARTANs escorted Dom-094 out of the complex and to a pelican, but were not fast enough to get to the ride themselves. As the pelican was sustaining heavy fire, Dom-094 was forced to leave his friends behind. Through the orders of an the Minister of Patience, the sangheili captured the SPARTANs for interrogation. Rick-077 and Sam-015 were taken to the battleship Unwavering Conviction and stripped of their armor, but not before the latter released a distress signal. The rest of the Platinum Team was able to board the battleship, and Dom-094 freed his comrades when he reached the cell blocks. The three SPARTANs then found the armor of Rick-077 and Sam-015, and subsequently the technology. After Annie-003 and Ryan-A022 managed to kill the shipmaster, all of the SPARTANs were able to reunite and escape to the nearest hangar bay. The SPARTANs stole a and flew back to the Alexandra. Battle of Diana Battle of Minerva Operation Squall team as he points to the red bullseye emblem on his chest.}} ]]The Contumacy was hidden within a complex cavern on Phi-2 Orionis i. The Covenant ground forces were this time led personally by 'Akamee. The elites got to the artifact first, but the Platinum Team immediately caught up right after. After a prolonged battle, Rick struck the ending blow on 'Akamee with his knife to the Sangheili's brain. Dom carried the forerunner device as the SPARTANs were pursued by more covenant forces. In the middle of the chaos, Dom was separated from the team by a plasma grenade explosion. Since the Contumacy was lost in the caves, the Covenant began to glass Phi-2 Orionis i. Rick was furious and disheartened when the Platinum Team was forced to leave his best friend to die. Operation Headcase Battle of Sigma Octanus IV Fall of Reach On August 30th, 2552, most of the remaining were deployed to the surface of by the Pelican, , from the . When Bravo 001 was crippled, the SPARTANs were forced to make high-altitude jumps, with Rick being the last to make his jump. Four of the SPARTANs did not survive the landing. Upon regrouping, divided the SPARTANs into four splinter groups: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta; Rick was in the Beta splinter team. Team Beta was assigned to defend . ordered the SPARTANs to engage the oncoming thirty-two and 260 infantry in close quarters. Although the SPARTANs broke the assault wave, another two Covenant armored divisions compromised the generator's third complex, forcing the SPARTANs to fall back to the seventh complex. Rick was cornered into a room by four sangheili ultras. After Rick singlehandedly killed three, the fourth elite took the SPARTAN down with his , but not before Rick tossed a . The shrapnel crippled the elite, but also breached a coolant tower. The room became sealed off, and the coolant cryonically froze Rick and his opponent. Recovery Human-Promethean War Battle of Kepler-22b Personality and Description Rick is talkative and free with his opinions. He is a natural leader and thus serves as an effective replacement for the deceased Annie, despite the lack of respect others give him. He barks orders but deep down is only strict because he cares deeply for his comrades. His choice in armor ability during the reflected this as he mostly carried a to protect himself and his squadmates. Rick is very reckless and often gets himself into suicidal situations, only to be saved by teammates. As a result, he is decorated with the greatest number of of any SPARTAN. Ironically, he is one of the only to survive the Human-Covenant War. In terms of skills, Rick specializes in mostly close ranged combat, but prefers to carry an M256, should long range be the only viable option. He will also usually have a Colt Taipan as his sidearm. After the Great War, however, Rick became more reliant on heavy weapons such as a Xie R14A, due to the permanent injuries sustained from the that hinder his movement. Oddly, Rick is good at sneaking and is very effective at maintaining stealth when the mission calls for it. Relationships Since Rick is somewhat egotistical and often lies to cover up his flaws, he does not get along well with almost everyone around him, even though he tries to make friends. Although this was not a problem during his first two years of training, almost all the other Class-I SPARTAN-IIs could not stand him in the following years. They would often try hard to hold back laughter whenever yelled at or hit Rick with a , when the latter did something "stupid". However, Rick is not entirely lonely. His only friends, Dom, Annie, Sam, Parks, and Kevin are all very close to him. Rick harbored a crush on starting two years before the augmentation procedures, but those feelings were transferred to Commander Caseiro starting the Battle of Liber. Caseiro was oblivious to those feelings until Dom informed her of Rick's "death" after the Great War. Armor When was issued, Rick wore an with CBRN/HUL upgrades, , an chest piece, a on his left wrist, a on his left leg, and . As of 2558, consists of a , , , , and LG-50 Bulk leg armor. Performance Report |} Quotes Theme Battlefield 3 Theme 0j36Woqch74&feature=youtu.be&hd=1 Category:SPARTAN